Teacher and Student
by SeekHim
Summary: During his first month on the Saratoga, Kirk approaches his Chief Helmsman with a request and gets more than he bargained for. Part 6 of my AU 'New Start' verse
1. The Way of the Sword

_Disclaimer  
I'm not making a cent from this story.  
Kirk belongs to Star Trek.  
The name USS Saratoga is from Neferit's story, but everything about the ship's class/design I made up!_

 _Acknowledgment  
Those of you who have read Neferit's works may have come across her 'This is the End' trilogy.  
In it Kirk is raped during shore leave. Instead of supporting him his crew, with the exception of Dr. McCoy,  
assumes that he was just fooling around and basically turn their backs on him. This betrayal, added to  
the already devastating trauma of the rape, leads Kirk to step down as Captain of the Enterprise.  
Several months later he accepts command of a different ship, the USS Saratoga._

 _The stories in this series are are my take on Kirk accepting his new command. I've written it with Neferit's kind permission._

 _Notes  
Other stories in this universe are, in chronological order:  
Dreams to Nightmares  
Prologue  
Chastise  
A New Start  
The Way of Teacher and Student  
A New Season  
Amethyst Skies  
Parallels  
Final Flight  
Unforgiven  
Endeavor_

 _Request  
If you fave or follow please leave feedback! I live for it!  
GOD bless  
John 3:16  
_

* * *

 _Captain's Log_  
 _Stardate 2259.1.15_

 _It's been two weeks since the Saratoga left Earth and eleven days since she reached her first_ _destination,  
the Hymer Cloud._

 _During that time our science departments have been busy studying this incredible nebula and it's even_  
 _more incredible indigenous life forms, which we've dubbed the 'Hymer Fireflies.' The Saratoga may be_  
 _a small research vessel, but research vessels can make incredible discoveries._

 _I've been busy finding my feet as the new commander of this vessel, maybe even as a Commanding_ _officer  
period, which to be honest I haven't been for long. After all, I was only on the Enterprise for two months _  
_and during the first month of it, the Enterprise was in Spacedock getting repaired._

 _Since coming to the Saratoga, I've been determined to get to know my new crew and I've made_ _it a  
personal goal to interact personally with every singe one of them. A perfectly feasible goal- the Saratoga _  
_currently has only 106 crewmembers and fifteen civilians. A big drop from over 1100. But there are  
_ _advantages to small ships and one is that you have a chance to get to know everyone._

 _James T. Kirk_

* * *

 _Saratoga Mess Hall_  
 _5:45 PM_

 _Lieutenant Harutu Akari._

The name rang through Kirk's head as he approached his Chief Helmsman, who sat silently finishing  
his dinner. He had formed a mental habit of whenever he approached someone, he would make a quick  
mental rehash of what he knew about them.

 _Thirty three years old. Born and raised in Kyoto, Japan. Has served onboard the Saratoga for three years_  
 _and is obviously her best pilot._

He wasn't as superb a pilot as Sulu, but was still very good. He'd come with glowing recommendations  
and was always in the simulators improving his technique.

 _He's a no nonsense perfectionist, who expects nothing less than the best from himself at all times._  
 _And also from those under him._

Kirk had often seen him with the other ship's pilots and knew that he was relentless and demanding.  
But at the same time he was fair and with a seemingly endless supply of patience.

 _He's **very** good with a sword._

A couple of days after coming to the _Saratoga,_ Kirk had gone down to the gym to exercise. In one  
of the rooms he had noticed Akari, dressed in a _kimono_ and _hakama._ In his hands he held a wooden  
 _bokken_ and he was performing a _kata._

Kirk had silently watched the Helmsman's graceful movements; admiring both the blade and his skill  
at using it. He had seen Sulu spar a few times, but with Akari it was different. Sulu was without question  
a warrior-Kirk had seen that first hand on the _Nerada'_ s drill. Akari was a warrior too, but something was  
different and he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was.

Over the next several days he had continued to silently watch Akari practice whenever he spotted him  
in the gym.

He had finally decided to do more than watch.

"Lieutenant," he said as he approached.

Akari looked up at him. "Captain."

He started to stand up, but Kirk stopped him. "As you where."

Kirk pulled out a chair and sat down opposite the Helmsman. "I wanted to ask you a favor," he began.  
"I'm pretty sure you've noticed me watching you practice in the gym." He took a breath. "And I was  
wondering if you could teach me how to handle a sword."

Akari was silent for a moment. "Learning how to use a sword is not a casual hobby, Captain.  
And if that is what you wish to learn, then I must respectfully refuse."

At noting the Kirk's surprised expression, he continued. "To master the virtue of the sword is to  
master the world and oneself. It takes ten years to begin to master the techniques of swordsmanship."  
His eyebrow raised slightly. "And you will _never_ master them if you approach training with a 'ten years?  
I'll do it in nine' attitude."

Kirk's eyes widened and he was surprised to feel himself blush with embarrassment. Trust his cocky,  
overconfident and downright arrogant attitude at the Academy to come back and haunt him.

Akari continued to speak. "It takes ten years to learn the techniques of the sword. But the ultimate  
goal of training is to become one with the sword and _that_ takes a lifetime."

The Chief Helmsman stood and picked up his tray. "I will give you two days to think about what it is  
that you truly want. If you simply want to learn how to _handle_ a sword, or if you truly wish to _master_  
the sword. After those two days, ask me again."

* * *

 _1/17/2259_  
 _Saratoga Mess Hall_  
 _5:45 PM_

Kirk once again approached the Helmsman who looked at him calmly. "Do you have something that  
you wish to ask me, Captain?"

Kirk nodded. "I want to master the sword. Will you please teach me?"

Akari stood. "Come with me."

* * *

 _Akari's Quarters_  
 _6:10 PM_

Akari led Kirk into his quarters. Against one of the walls was a wall stand containing four swords. two _katanas_  
and two _bokken._

Akari turned and addressed him. "My ancestors were Samurai. Technically, I'm not one myself- the Samurai  
were a military/noble caste that one was born into and that caste was disbanded in the late 19th century.  
But ever since then many, both in Japan and elsewhere have studied their teachings and followed their ways."

His eyes went to the swords. "And for one who respects the Samurai, the first step is the sword. Swordsmanship  
is the Art of the Sword. Some believe it be the paramount martial art, surpassing all others.

"There are many different styles and schools of Japanese swordsmanship. These include _Kendo, '_ The Way of the Sword,'  
 _Kenjutsu_ , the 'Art of the Sword', _Bottojutsu_ , the Art of Drawing a Sword, _Iaijutsu_ , the 'Art of Mental Presence  
and Immediate Reaction', and _Iado,_ the 'Way of Mental Presence and Immediate Reaction."

Akari paused. "I practice elements of _Kenjutsu_ and _Bottojutsu_ , which I shall teach you."

He moved over to the stand and took down the _katana_ on the top rung. "This is _Kōtō ryū_ , 'Soaring Dragon'.  
It has been in my family for generations."

He replaced the sword and removed the second. "This is _Tengoku no pasu_ , 'Heaven's Path'. I had it custom made  
for me years ago when I completed the first ten years of my training." His eyes met Kirk's. "Perhaps someday you  
will have one made for youself as well."

The _katana_ was replaced and the first _bokken_ removed. "This is _Renshu burēdo_ , 'Practice Blade.' You have seen  
me use it when I train."

After the first was replaced, the final _bokken_ was removed "This is _Gakusei burēdo_ , 'Student Blade.' I used it  
during my training and I kept it afterwards, for the day that it would once again be needed. For the day that I  
would have a student of my own."

Akari silently handed the _bokken_ to Kirk. "This is yours for the duration of your training. "Meet me in the gym  
tomorrow at 1800 and we will begin."

As Kirk silently took the sword he realized. _I know what's different now. Akari is not just a warrior, he's a teacher_.  
He looked into his eyes. _**My** teacher._

Yes _, Sensei,"_ he said softly _._

* * *

 **Notes**

 _Kenjutsu_  
"The Art of the Sword."  
The term has been used as a general term for swordsmanship as a whole and originated with  
the samurai class of feudal Japan  
It is the oldest form of training

 _Battōjutsu_  
"The Art of Drawing a Sword."  
Developed in the mid-15th century  
Focuses upon the efficient drawing of the sword, cutting down one's enemy, and returning  
the sword to its scabbard

Training emphasizes defensive counter-attacking and generally consists of only a few moves,  
focusing on stepping up to an enemy, drawing, performing one or more cuts, and sheathing the weapon.

 _Iaijutsu_  
The Art of Mental Presence and Immediate Reaction"  
Also an art of drawing the sword but unlike battōjutsu, tends to be technically more  
complex, and there is a much stronger focus upon perfecting form.

 _Iaidō_  
"The Way of Mental Presence and Immediate Reaction"  
Nominally the modernization of iaijutsu, but in practice is frequently identical to iaijutsu.  
Developed during the 20th century  
Emphasis upon personal and spiritual development.

 _Kendo_  
"The Way of the Sword."  
A modern Japanese martial art, which descended from _kenjutsu_  
Uses bamboo swords ( _shinai)_ and protective armor _(bōgu)_

 _Kata_  
"Form"  
Detailed choreographed patterns of movements practiced either solo or in pairs.

 _Samurai_  
The military-nobility and officer-caste of medieval and early-modern Japan.(7th -19th centuries)

 _Hakama_  
A type of traditional Japanese clothing and a type of trousers.  
Hakama are tied at the waist and fall approximately to the ankles.  
They are worn over a kimono.  
Typical Japanese men usually wear hakama only on extremely formal occasions.  
They are regularly worn by practitioners of a variety of martial arts

 _Katana_  
Japanese long sword

 _Bokken_  
Japanese wooden sword used for practice and training

Sensei  
'Teacher' or 'Master'


	2. The finest swords

_3/15/2260_  
 _Saratoga Bridge_  
 _2:25 PM_

"What's our status, Arex?" Kirk asked his Chief Navigator.

"All systems are optimal, Captain," the Edosian replied. "We should be arriving in approximately  
twelve hours."

"Good."

Following their completion of the survey of the binary Kolat System, the _Saratoga_ had been ordered to Starbase 3,  
where she and several other ships, would be participating in a series of military exercises.

 _War Games_ , Kirk thought. _As if war was a game_.

There was a time when part of him had thought so. And a time when he would have jumped at the chance  
to show off his tactical skills.

But both times and he had changed.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _1/28/2259_  
 _Saratoga Gym_

 _When they had entered the gym the two quietly knelt before each other before Akari spoke._  
 _"How did you first meet Admiral Pike?" he asked._

 _Kirk knew that Akari knew perfectly well how he and Pike had met; the story was well known._  
 _Nevertheless he recounted the incident in the bar in Riverside and the brawl he had had with_ _four cadets.  
He couldn't help a chuckle as he remembered. "That was a good fight."_

 _Akari raised an eyebrow. "A **good** fight?"_

 _Kirk stopped chuckling at once._

 _Akari asked another question. "When you decided that you wanted to learn how to handle a sword,  
_ _what were some of the things that you envisioned? Did you picture yourself as a mighty warrior?  
_ _Sword in hand?"_

 _Kirk hesitated then nodded silently._

 _Akari reached out and picked up the Kōtō ryū, which he had brought with him today._ _"There is a saying:  
'The finest blades remain in their sheaths."_

 _His eyes met Kirk's "Do you know what that means?"_

 _Kirk thought for a moment. "That a weapon doesn't need to be used to be effective. That just having_  
 _it and the skill to use it may preclude the need to do so."_

 _Akari nodded. "That is **one** meaning, but there are others." He slowly drew the ancient blade __from its  
sheath. "A sword that remains in its sheath does not dull or nick. Although the sheath may __wear with  
the passage of time, the blade itself remains untarnished. A sword that is constantly used, __no matter  
how well cared for, inevitably wears. No sword, however fine, can survive constant use." __He paused.  
"To say nothing of the ones against whom they are drawn."_

 _His eyes once again met Kirk's. "And that is the most important reason why the best_ _swords remain  
sheathed. A sword is a weapon and to learn how to use one is to learn how __to kill. A sword can slice  
a man in half, but as long as it remains sheathed it does no harm. __An unsheathed sword will inevitably  
become bloodstained but as long as it remains sheathed it remains clean. An unsheathed sword is  
an instrument of death. But as long_ _as it remains sheathed it is nothing more than a smooth piece of metal.  
Someone who knows_ _the qualities of a sword does not play with it._

 _"There is a final reason why the best blades remain in their sheaths." Akari_ _slowly sheathed the blade.  
"_ _It is very hard to sheath a sword once it is drawn. And it can be easier_ _to move a mountain than it is  
to stop violence once it has been unleashed."_

 _His eyes once again met Kirk's_ _"The finest swords, Jim-san, do not leave their sheaths. The finest  
swordsmen leave their swords __in their sheaths. And the ultimate aim of martial arts is not having  
to use them._"

 _*End Flashback*_

* * *

 _3/16/2260_  
 _Starbase 3 Briefing Room_  
 _9:35 AM_

"Altogether there will be six ships participating in these exercises," Admiral Pike explained.  
"The _Bradford_ , the _Hamilcar_ , the _Heron,_ the _Saratoga_ , the _Paladin_ and the _Triumph_ , which will  
be arriving later today.

"The simulations will take place over a three day period beginning tomorrow. During the first two  
days the ships will be split into two teams and each team will attempt to defeat the other.  
This will demonstrate both tactical skills and the ability to coordinate with others. On the third day  
each ship will be paired off against a single ship and will fight one on one.

Kirk silently nodded as he looked down at his PADD.

Jim," Pike's voice was kind but a little concerned. "You got very quiet when you first received the  
orders for this. The brass is excited about these simulations; it took a lot of effort to put them together.  
The ships chosen for this are some of the best tactical minds in the Fleet. I've spoken to the Captains  
and quite a few of them, particularly, of the _Triumph_ , are looking forward to these exercises. They see  
this as a chance to both demonstrate and hone their skills. As competitive as you normally are I would  
have thought you'd be much more enthused."

Kirk put down his PADD and sighed. "Starfleet isn't a military organization, Admiral. Our purpose  
is to explore."

"You're right, Jim. Starfleet's priorities are exploration as well as humanitarian and peacekeeping  
endeavors. Unfortunately _'humanitarian'_ and _'peacekeeping'_ are pleasant words for often unpleasant  
realities. Starfleet has had to adjust to this truth in the wake of Nero. And he was by no means the  
only threat; there's the Klingons, the Romulans, the Breen and the Tholians, and those are just the  
threats that we _know_ about.

"There are those who would like to see Starfleet become militarized. And even those, like myself,  
who don't want it to go that far, feel that it wouldn't hurt for our officers to hone their tactical skills.  
In a crisis situation it's prudent to have different options. The simple truth is that the universe is  
often harsh, there are a lot dangers and we need to be prepared for those dangers."

"I know Admiral and you're right; it is best to be prepared in all areas. I have both civilians and children  
on my ship and I am well aware of the need to be ever vigilant and ready to protect them. And you don't  
have to worry, my crew and I will perform at our best as we always do. Just as we will in the event that  
we ever are attacked."

He paused. "But that doesn't mean that I have to like it. Or act like this is a sporting event."

He paused before continuing quietly. "After all, the finest swords are those that stay in their sheaths."


	3. Encouragement and Comfort

_12/5/2260_  
 _Saratoga Gym_  
 _5:45 PM_

"You're worried about your Nlian friends," Akari said quietly.

"I am, _Sensei_ ," Kirk replied.

The _Saratoga_ had arrived at the Volanis Nebula that morning, a stunning violet cloud known for its beauty  
and unusual fluctuations and which they would be studying for the next five or six days. Everyone was busy;  
the entire ship brimming as it always did, with professionalism and energy.

And their Captain was unhappy.

Several days before Kirk had been contacted by Starfleet and informed of an important agricultural project  
being conducted on the planet Tkara, homeworld of the powerful Tkarite Freehold. He had been instructed  
to send the _Saratoga's_ small Botanical Department there for a few days to assist.

Two of the crewmembers who had gone were the Captain's Nlian friends: Crewman Shylea L'Naym and her  
husband/lifemate, Crewman Tuskaro Alyen.

Since coming to the _Saratoga_ the Captain had formed strong bonds with all his crew, especially his Senior staff.  
But his bond with the two Nlians was particularly deep. The botanist and medic never once asked for special  
treatment and the Captain never treated them any differently than any other crewmember. But anyone who  
observed them together could tell that he loved them dearly and vice versa.

And now he was worried. The Tkarites had always been cordial towards the Federation and had been neighbors  
with Nlia for longer than that. But they were a cunning, seductive people with the potential to be deadly.  
And leaving two people whom he cared deeply about on their homeworld, two people who in many ways  
were as gentle and guileless as children, grated deeply on him.

He was as consummate and professional as ever and as pleasant to the crew as he always was. But Akari  
knew his Captain/student well and could tell how worried he was.

After bowing to each other, they began to spar with their _bokken._

"Tkara has had good relations with the Federation for nearly a hundred years and they were trade partners  
with Nlia long before that." Akari said after a few moves.

"I know," Kirk replied.

A few moves later. "Even if that wasn't the case- If there's one thing that Tkarites excel at, its protecting  
their interests and harming Starfleet personnel, who are there on an official Federation mission, will not  
do that."

"I know."

Several moves later. "Alyen and L'Naym are not children. They're adults and members of Starfleet.  
And they've both proven many times that they're more than capable."

"I know."

A few more moves. "They're not alone, Jim-san. The rest of the Botany Department's there too.  
And they'll spend most of their time surrounded by Federation scientists. You also charged Lieutenant  
Z'Rol with watching over them. You know that Tkarites pride themselves on never breaking their word.  
In addition, they'll be under the protection of her House; to Tkarites, Guest Right is something that  
they take very seriously."

The spar ended and Kirk took a few deep breaths. "I know all of that, _Sensei",_ he said softly.  
"But a big brother's allowed to worry."

Akari gently laid a hand on Kirk's shoulder and squeezed. Sometimes the task of a teacher was simply  
to offer encouragement and if that failed, comfort.


	4. Bamboo bends but doesn't break

_12/7/2260_  
 _Saratoga Bridge_  
 _6:36 PM_

Akari cast a quick glance at the Captain. His student had been right to be concerned for his Nlian friends.  
They had indeed faced problems on Tkara.

Only two days after arriving, the away team, had been witnesses to a sexual assault. Stacy Fielding,  
the adolescent daughter of one of the scientists working on the Vonemer Project, had been raped by  
a nineteen year old named Andrew Phillips.

Philips had been caught virtually red handed and arrested. A trial had already been scheduled for the  
following day and unfortunately for him, for all their seductive ways, Tkarites took sexual assault very  
seriously. One of their strictest laws when it came to sex was: _'Never against another's will'_ and breaking  
it was punishable by death. Akari had seen Tkarites fight once and knew that they were not referred to as  
People of the Blade for nothing.

He did _not_ envy Philips.

When Kirk had been contacted by Rodriguez, the Head of the Botanical Department, and informed of what  
had happened, he had immediately ordered the Saratoga to turn around and return to Tkara immediately.  
For the entire sixteen hour trip he had radiated tension.

He wasn't concerned with the away team's safety per see, but as witnesses they would be required to testify.  
Testifying against someone knowing that they would be executed if found guilty would be hard on anyone.

But Kirk's Soul Siblings.

Akari had long been fascinated with other worlds and cultures. If he hadn't loved piloting so much would  
have become an anthropologist. He had researched Nlian culture and knew them to be a gentle and peaceful  
race. As for Alyen and L'Naym themselves; although he didn't have the close friendship with them that  
the Captain did, he knew enough about them to know that they would be devastated from this.

Alpha shift hand had ended an hour ago but everyone knew that the Captain wouldn't leave the Bridge  
until they'd arrived. Akari had remained as well in silent solidarity with his student as had the rest of the  
bridge crew.

Finally they arrived at their destination and where given clearance by Tkarite Control to remain in orbit.  
Everyone was tense as M'Ress attempted to contact Rodriguez. "Commander Rodriguez? Rodriguez,  
this is the _Saratoga_ , please come in."

* * *

 _12/7/2260_  
 _Saratoga Lounge_  
 _10:30 PM_

Since speaking to the away team, the Captain has been busy. The trial would take place tomorrow at 1200  
and he intended to be there as well. He had first arranged for several of the Saratoga's other scientists to  
continue to assist with the Vonemer Project. He had then spent about an hour in his Ready Room and then  
a few hours talking to either Thelin or Dr. McCoy.

Akari had just now spotted him sitting in the lounge starring out the window and entered. Kirk looked  
up as his Helmsman/Teacher approached but didn't say anything. Akari sat down near him and for awhile  
the two men silently shared each other's presence.

Finally Kirk spoke. "I talked to the Federation ambassador. Both Fielding and Phillips are Federation citizens,  
but by the terms of the treaty between the Freehold and the Federation: 'Any crime committed within the  
Freehold,regardless of who commits it or who it's committed against, will be tried and punished according  
to Tkarite law.' Phillips' dad's trying to pull every string he can but it doesn't look good for him. At all."

Akari was silent.

"I keep thinking about Stacy Fielding" Kirk continued. "She's only eighteen and she has this happen to her.  
I know all too well what she's going through right now. Part of me would love to throttle Phillips myself for  
what he did…But when I think about him actually being….

"And the team…" he paused and Akari knew that he really meant _My Soul Siblings_. "They're going to have  
to testify. They weren't the only witnesses but they're still going to be part of it. I don't know how they'll be  
cope all of this…"

Akari sighed. "Sometimes Jim-san, life's best teacher is hardship."

Startled Kirk looked at him.

"Your Nlian friends, and the rest of the Away Team, are members of Starfleet. They may not be warriors  
but I have seen the strength within them." He smiled slightly "Your Nlian friends, in particular, are like bamboo."

At Kirk's questioning look he continued. "Bamboo bends, but it doesn't break. The winds may fell a mighty  
oak, but bamboo, even bent to the ground, will spring upright afterwards."

"Your Nlian friends are members of Starfleet," Akari continued quietly. "They may not be warriors but I have  
seen the strength within them." He smiled slightly. "In many ways they are like bamboo."

At Kirk's questioning look he continued. "Bamboo bends, but it doesn't break. The winds may fell a mighty oak,  
but bamboo, even bent to the ground, will spring upright afterwards."

He looked at Kirk, taking in the tension of his body. And the exhaustion. "And while worrying doesn't empty  
tomorrow of its troubles, it robs today of its strength. You should rest, Jim-san. You need to be sharp for  
tomorrow."

Kirk sighed. "You're right. I haven't been right since I got that comm last night."

"Jim-san. Whatever comes...you and the rest of this crew, will be there for them."

"Thank you, _Sensei."_


End file.
